Sakura
by shalimare
Summary: one shot Quand la fille de Shalimar et Brennan perd tout et se retrouve à la Push pour se cacher de GenomX, que va-t-il se passer si un des loup s'imprègne d'elle? juste un OS qui m'ait passé par la tête en pleine nuit...je vous laisse le lire. Attention présence d'un lemon! Bonne lecture. :D


Bonjour, voici un os qui m'ait passé par la tête une nuit.

Mutant X et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Amélia en revanche, si! Tout comme Brandon et Samaïa.

Twilight après naissance Renéesmée, pas de Cullens.

Mutant X après Saison 3.

Bonne lecture :D

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

La fille de Shalimar et Brennan, Amélia, avait hérité de la nature sauvage de sa mère, bien que différente. Âgée de 19 ans, mutation de type lupine, ses 5 sens étaient autant développés que chez sa mère. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur tout comme ceux de Shalimar, seules ses pupilles restaient semblables à celles humaines, tout comme un loup.

Aux longues boucles blondes or, 1m60, elle était relativement petite pour une femme. Ses yeux verts émeraude, des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges sang, son visage fin et délicat marquaient sa beauté autant humaine que lupine.

Sa poitrine généreuse et son postérieur bien rond et ferme grâce à tout l'exercice exécuté faisaient rêver les garçons de son lycée. Malheureusement pour eux Amélia n'était pas du tout sociable, il faut dire que ne pas pouvoir inviter d'amis chez elle n'arrangeait pas les choses, toutes les personnes autour d'elle étant des mutants ce ne serait pas prudent. Elle avait dû arrêter l'école avant son diplôme à cause de son caractère lupin qui créé de l'emportement et des bagarres, et elle avait du terminer par correspondance ce qui l'avait encore plus isolée.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa façon de vivre encore moins depuis le décès de sa famille. Elle s'habillait en noir essentiellement, aimait courir avec sa super vitesse dans la nature. Elle pratiquait le Kravmaga depuis ses 5 ans.

Ses parents, ainsi que ses oncles et tantes avaient été tués par une organisation gouvernementale appelé GenomX qui la traquait à cause de ses gênes, étant la fille naturelle de deux mutants. Ils voulaient faire des expériences sur elle, prélever ses ovules et créer des super bébés. Seul son oncle de cœur Jesse avait survécu au massacre, et il l'emmenait actuellement dans un trou perdu à 1h de Seattle dans l'état de Washington: LA PUSH, une réserve Amérindienne habitée par des natifs.

Les horreurs que GenomX voulait lui faire valait bien de s'enfermer dans ce trou paumé et pluvieux. Elle était gentille et passionnée mais très rancunière, alors elle espérait qu'on n'allait pas la faire chier là bas. Elle voulait trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie et ne voulait pas d'enfant ce qui réduisait considérablement ses choix. Elle ne voulait pas faire subir à un enfant cet état de traque permanent. Cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête qui allait vraiment la rendre folle.

Ça fait quelques jours qu'elle avait déménagé à la Push avec son oncle Jesse, et présentement elle se promenait dans les bois autour de sa maison lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un autour d'elle.

Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et la peau mate, des muscles aussi gros que ceux de Schwarzenegger sortit de derrière les arbres en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête car il devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. C'est comme si la gravité ne fonctionnait plus, que cet homme était devenue son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, sa vie. Qu'il était devenu son soleil, son âme-sœur.

* * *

Sam.

En sortant des bois il se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune femme avec des belles boucles aussi blondes que les blés, de magnifiques formes et des lèvres pleines et pulpeuses qu'il avait envie d'embrasser jusqu'à satiété. Il baissa les yeux vers son regard et là, son monde changea. Elle était son tout. Son oxygène. Son soleil. Sa force de vie. Son âme-sœur.

Il ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-il s'être imprégné de cette fille qui n'était clairement pas native de la réserve, sachant qu'il était déjà imprégné d'Émilie la cousine de son ex copine.

Après consultation des aînés et quelques recherches, ces derniers lui annoncèrent qu'il y avait un précédent dans leur histoire. Un autre loup avait eu une seconde imprégnation. Cela signifiait seulement qu'Émilie lui permettait d'accepter et de fusionner avec son loup mais désormais il lui fallait quelqu'un qui le comprenne et puisse porter les louveteaux de la meute; Ce que pourrait apparemment faire cette jeune femme. Lorsque tout fut raconté aux membres de la meute y compris leurs imprégnées, tout le monde fut sidéré, et Émilie vraiment choquée. Il leur fallu quelques jours pour accuser le choc, mais Émilie préféra retourner dans son ancienne tribu les Maka, et les autres loups décidèrent de soutenir leur Alpha.

Pendant plusieurs jours ils essayèrent tous d'approcher cette fameuse fille, et découvrirent qu'elle vivait avec son oncle, qu'elle était âgée de 19 ans et qu'elle s'appelait Amélia; et surtout qu'elle avait un secret qui lui permettait de les semer facilement. Impossible de l'approcher incognito, et les loups furent obligés d'user de ruses de plus en plus poussées pour ne serait-ce que la voir.

Leah décida d'y aller au culot et elle alla la voir directement chez elle. Jesse ouvrit la porte, grâce à sa mutation il était toujours aussi jeune et sexy et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent la même chose que Sam et Amélia se passa. Leah s'imprègna de Jesse.

Mais qu'étaient ces nouveaux venus ?...

* * *

Amélia.

Amélia en avait marre de tous ces loups qui voulaient absolument lui parler, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le plus âgé faisait battre son cœur comme ça, aussi fort et rendait ses mains moites et tremblantes, il lui donnait également une multitude de petits papillons dans le ventre. Son oncle Jesse lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait sans aucun doute eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme loup. Loup? Oui car son instinct lupin ainsi que son odorat lui avaient dévoilés cette information. Son oncle Jesse était également au courant pour le loup, enfin les loups car ils semblaient se comporter en meute. Il avait souvent aidé sa nièce à s'échapper des embuscades de ces dits loups lorsqu'ils essayaient de lui parler.

Leah les invita à un feu de camp le samedi soir, Billy Black allait raconter leurs légendes, et cela lui permettrait peut-être de parler à ce...Sam? C'est comme ça que l'avait appelé Leah, et celle ci pourrait faire connaissance avec son oncle avec qui ça avait été le coup de foudre également au vu des yeux doux qu'elle lui lança dès qu'elle le vit.

_Samedi soir_

Au feu de camp tout le monde s'était présenté à Amélia et Jesse. Assis côte à côte près de Leah sur un tronc d'arbre couché par terre devant un feu de camp, ils écoutèrent Billy Black, un homme âgé en fauteuil roulant, raconter leurs légendes. Sam et Leah jetant des regards anxieux à Amélia et Jesse, attendant leur réaction, peut-être des cris... des départs...des pleurs...ou des rires.

La réaction d'Amélia ne fut pas du tout ce dont ils eurent l'habitude, elle resta stoïque et se tourna vers Jesse pour lui parler normalement. Aucune émotion ne transparaîssait dans sa voix.

Amélia _ En fait ils sont des loups comme moi, mais ont la capacité de se transformer en loup géant alors que moi non. Et ils chassent les vampires qui viennent sur leur territoire pour garder leur tribu en sécurité, je ne me trompe pas tonton? Ah et j'ai oublié cette histoire d'âme sœur ou imprégnées comme ils disent qui sont censées leur donner des louveteaux pour transmettre le gêne...

Jesse _ Oui je crois que c'est ça. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai compris.

Amélia _ Tu crois qu'il y en a des comme toi qui peuvent traverser des murs où être aussi dur que du titane?

Tous les loups présents ainsi que les anciens et les imprégnées ouvrirent de grands yeux. Jesse leur expliqua alors ce qu'ils étaient Amélia et lui. On vit Sam bouche-bée lorsqu'il comprit que sa compagne était comme lui à moitié loup, et il accepta maintenant qu'Amélia soit la plus à même de lui convenir à ce moment de sa vie et surtout pour leurs futurs enfants, elle était la compagne qui assurerait le mieux la transmission du gêne loup, étant une louve elle-même. Les aînés décidèrent d'expliquer en détail l'imprégnation, les conséquences et ce qu'Amélia devrait sans doute faire.

Amélia qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, vit rouge dès que Billy expliqua plus en profondeur les choses.

Amélia _ En gros vous vous attendez à ce que je sois un super utérus sur pattes et que je ferme ma gueule surtout si j'ai des garçons qui sont plus susceptibles de se transformer à leur tour...

Billy _ Oui c'est ça!

On voyait les yeux d'Amélia changer tandis qu'elle fulminait et se mettait à grogner après Billy. Sam sortit de sa torpeur et se plaça près d'Amélia, les mains levées en signe de paix puis lui expliqua qu'elle avait le choix. Qu'il serait ce qu'elle souhaitait:

-Un frère (non merci elle n'en voulait pas),

-un ami (sans façon elle était très bien toute seule),

-ou un amant et le père de ses enfants.

Elle se mit à rire surprenant tout le monde sauf son oncle.

Amélia _ Je veux bien un amant mais comme je ne veux pas d'enfant ça va être galère donc je préfère me satisfaire de moi même et de mon rabbit!

Billy _ Tu n'as pas le choix petite fille!

Amélia _ (Grognant) _ Ta gueule vieillard! J'ai assisté à la mort de ma famille tout ça parce qu'un obsédé pervers et vicelard me veut pour ses expériences et mes ovules pour la même chose que toi et ta bandes de fantômes mystiques, alors ne me dis jamais JAMAIS que je n'ai pas le choix d'écarter les cuisses et pour qui je dois pondre des louveteaux qui seront en sursis tout comme les loups ici! Parce que c'est ce qu'il seront si je les mets au monde, toujours sur le qui vive d'une menace vampirique, ou d'une menace de GenomX!

Amélia lui cracha dessus, regarda tous les loups présents avec ses yeux de louve, se retourna puis partit, dégoûtée. Jesse regarda Billy aussi dégoûté que sa nièce, mais resta assis à sa place laissant sa nièce se calmer tranquillement chez eux.

Paul _ Est-ce que ce sont des crocs que j'ai vu dans sa bouche?

Jesse _ Ça lui arrive de faire plus ressortir certains traits lupins lorsqu'elle laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus. Donc sans doute oui, vu sa rage!

Paul _ Cool!

Embry _ Putain Sam, tu vas galérer avec ton empreinte!

Quil _ Ouai mec! Elle n'est pas comme Émilie...Elle restera pas gentiment à la maison à nous faire à manger et à s'occuper des enfants!

Seth _ Elle n'en veut même pas!

Jared _ Tu crois que c'est possible ça?

Collin _ Moi je dis qu'elle...

Brady _ Fera ce qu'elle veut!

Collin/Brady _ On l'aime bien nous!

Tous le monde rigola à leurs commentaires, sauf Billy qui ragea et finit par s'énerver.

Billy _ Elle n'a pas le choix! L'attraction sera bientôt trop forte pour y résister, tu pourra en faire ce que tu veux Sam!

Sam _ Putain Billy! Ça s'appelle du viol! Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que se soit contre son gré! Elle me veut en amant? Bien elle m'aura. Elle ne veut pas d'enfants? Bien aussi, on en aura pas ou on adoptera si elle préfère. Elle ne veut pas faire à manger? Bien je le ferais ou on commandera!

Billy _ Tu dois transmettre le gène Sam! C'est ton devoir d'Alpha et de loup!

Sam _ JE NE DOIS RIEN sinon protéger mon empreinte et mes loups!

Le silence se fit et la stupéfaction laissa place au dégoût pour Billy et sa façon de penser.

Jesse _ J't'aime bien Sam! Mais tu fais le moindre mal à ma nièce, je te briserais un à un chacun de tes os et les re casserais après chaque guérison pour finir par te couper ta virilité et te la faire pouffer après te l'avoir enfoncé dans le cul!

Leah avait des étoiles dans les yeux en l'entendant parler et décrire ce qu'il ferait à Sam.

Leah _ Oh merde je t'aime tu sais ça?!

Jesse _ Je m'en doute vu comment tu me regardes, je suis ton empreinte non?

Leah rougit comme une vierge en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute et acquiesça en réponse à sa question.

Sam en profita pour s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque et se dirigea vers la maison d'Amélia et Jesse. Leah et Jesse firent connaissance autour du feu de camp tandis que tous les autres jouaient au foot sur la plage pas loin, Billy de son côté fulminait une vengeance contre cette petite garce d'imprégnée qui ne savait pas rester à sa place.

**(Attention Lemon!)**

_Sam arriva devant la maison d'Amélia et toqua à la porte, sans réponse il réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais obtenait toujours le même résultat. Il s'inquiétait d'autant plus que des gémissements se faisaient entendre à l'étage. Sans même y réfléchir il se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'une chambre d'où sortaient les sons et grimpa à l'arbre devant. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Il en rougie même d'embarras. Amélia était allongée sur son lit, toute nue, une main caressant sa poitrine dont les mamelons étaient gonflés par le plaisir en résultant et la seconde entre ses cuisses écartée et caressant son bouton de chair gorgé de sang. Ses gémissements de plaisir firent Sam se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et sa respiration s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de cette vue qu'il ne pensait jamais voir au vu de la réaction antérieur d'Amélia... celle ci s'arrêta soudainement et leva son regard, jusque là fermé dans l'extase, vers Sam et le regarda un peu surprise._

_Amélia _ Tu comptes continuer à me regarder ou tu veux participer?_

_Sam, les yeux noirs de désir et le sexe déjà extrêmement tendu et douloureux, n'hésita même pas et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre où il referma la porte vitrée derrière lui et tira les stores. Amélia avait entre temps repris ses activités manuelles et gémissait toujours plus à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la délivrance. Sam enleva son short en tirant dessus et le déchira plus qu'autre chose, puis se rapprocha de sa compagne, son sexe gorgé de sang n'attendant plus que d'entrer dans l'intimité de son empreinte et de la féconder avec sa graine. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et tira sur les jambes d'Amélia pour la faire glisser vers le bord, et prit place entre ses jambes prenant le relais de la main d'Amélia qui alla agripper les draps au dessus de sa tête à mesure que la langue de Sam s'occupait de son intimité. Il déposa d'abord des baisers délicats et sensuels sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis remonta vers son intimité toute ruisselante, et finit par laper ses lèvres et son bouton de chair qu'il titilla avec ses dents sans lui faire mal._

_Il alterna entre mordiller et sucer, lécher et pénétrer son intérieur avec sa langue toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Amélia finit par atteindre l'orgasme en criant le nom de son amant, ses crocs apparent et ses yeux sous ses paupières mi close par le plaisir rendu jaune sous les émotions intenses._

_Amélia _ SAM!_

_Il s'arrêta après avoir léché son jus, et tout en parsemant son corps de baiser en remontant vers sa bouche il caressa son corps, prenant garde de ne pas peser trop lourd sur sa compagne. Il embrassa sa bouche avec passion et sans laisser le temps à Amélia de se ressaisir il se plaça entre ses cuisse ouverte et enfonça son membre tendu doucement dans son intimité offerte. Avant de percer sa barrière d'innocence il la regarda dans les yeux pour être certain de son accord et il n'y vu qu'acceptation et plaisir. Elle le tira violemment vers elle et il s'enfonça plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, une odeur soudaine et faible de sang le fit s'inquiéter, il faut dire qu'il avait été gâté par la nature à ce niveau là, mais Amélia ne lui laissa pas le loisir de vérifier si elle allait bien car après un petit halètement elle ondula son bassin pour qu'il aille plus vite dans ses vas et vient. Au bout de presque 20 minutes de plaisir crescendo, Amélia était presque au point de non retour alors il intensifia ses coups de reins et alla titiller son bouton de chair entre ses cuisses pour qu'elle finisse par hurler son nom presque dans un grognement de plaisir. Il la suivit immédiatement en sentant ses murs se resserrer sur son membre et déverse sa graine en de nombreux jets chauds et humides. Il sentit ses crocs s'allonger et lui mordit le creux entre le cou et l'épaule, et il fut surpris qu'elle en fasse de même avant de se souvenir qu'elle était en partie louve également. ils se décolèrent chacun de l'épaule de l'autre et léchèrent la plaie. Elle se met à ronronner alors qu'il lui dépose des petits baisers sur la tête._

_Ils restèrent un petit moment dans la même position, sans plus bouger ni parler, Sam encore à l'intérieur de l'intimité d'Amélia. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait offert sa virginité... il en était chamboulé et ému. Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Vert contre noir. La même passion les unissant. Sam finit par se retirer, s'allonger sur le lit avant de tirer Amélia contre lui, celle-ci cala sa tête sur la poitrine de Sam et se mit à écouter son rythme cardiaque._

**(Fin Lemon!)**

Sam _ Alors...euh...

Amélia _ J'ai dis que je te voulais bien comme amant! Je ne veux juste pas d'enfants!

Sam _ Euh...on ne s'est pas protégé ce soir!

Amélia _ Je suis sous pilule spécialement dosée pour ma mutation alors pas de soucis!

Sam _ Je comprends mais pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Amélia _ Je ne veux pas leur faire subir tout ce que j'ai subit, et ce que je subirais toute ma vie! Cette peur d'être découverte, attrapée, toujours regarder par dessus son épaule, jamais tranquille! Toujours en mouvement, ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant!

Sam _ Je vois. Mais je suis là maintenant! Et la meute aussi! Je suis un loup qui se transforme pour détruire des vampires Amélia...je pourrais protéger nos éventuels enfants et toi!

Amélia _ Non tu ne peux pas contre d'autres mutants! Je ne peux pas...je ne pourrais pas risquer qu'il me soit enlevé, je ne peux pas...

Des larmes se mirent à couler doucement des yeux d'Amélia jusqu'au torse de Sam, celui-ci resserra son bras autour de sa compagne, lui caressant le bras en cercles réconfortant.

Sam _ Tu veux des enfants n'est-ce pas? Tu as seulement peur qu'ils soient arrachés à toi...j'ai tord?

Amélia _ ... ...

Sam _ Je comprends 'lia mais tu ne peux pas vivre pour toujours dans cette peur constante! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou pour ton oncle!

Amélia _ Je...

Sam _ Promet moi d'y réfléchir au moins, s'il te plaît!?

Amélia _ Ok j'y réfléchirais. Mais je ne te promet rien, compris!?

Sam _ Je m'en contenterais pour le moment!

Amélia _ Au fait tu as quel âge?

Sam se marra avant de lui répondre, lui aussi désireux d'en savoir plus sur son empreinte.

Sam _ 25, et toi?

Amélia _ 19...ça te dérange pas la différence d'âge?

Sam _ Pas du tout! Comment se passe le vieillissement pour toi? Nous tant qu'on phase on ne vieillit pas, ainsi que notre empreinte normalement.

Amélia _ Donc moi non plus tant que tu phases! De toute façon tu as vu mon oncle? Tu lui donne quel âge?

Sam _ eu 25/30 ans?

Amélia _ Il a 50 ans, mais grâce à sa mutation qui fait bouger ses molécules constamment il reste à 25 ans comme toi. Mes parents s'était pareil, on s'arrête de vieillir un jour sans raison, sans doute un effet secondaire des manipulations génétiques subit. Pour moi on ne sait pas encore, je suis née avec ma mutation, la première du genre à notre connaissance, c'est pourquoi on me veut autant!

Sam _ Ok...Et ta couleur préférée?

Amélia _ Le rouge, et toi?

Sam _ Le vert.

Amélia _ Tu es servis avec tous ces arbres autour de la réserve! Ton plat préféré?

Sam _ La glace fraise/coco/rhum raisin...oui je sais ce n'est pas vraiment un plat mais c'est ce que je préfère, plutôt comique pour un loup, non?!

Amélia _ Une préférence comme une autre, je comprends...moi c'est le steak saignant avec des frites.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout le restant de la nuit et refirent l'amour à l'aube avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, repus.

Leah et Jesse se mirent rapidement en couple après le feu de camp. Une véritable alchimie entre les deux et après avoir beaucoup parlé ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient rapidement rattrapés leur retard dans les activités pratique du à un couple. Sam et Amélia décidèrent de tenter quelque chose ensemble et se mirent en couple après plusieurs autres round intensifs de sexe.

Amélia faisait bien attention à ne pas oublier sa pilule, mais comme promis elle réfléchissait à la proposition de Sam. Il y avait des pour...assez bien argumentés mais d'un autre côté beaucoup de contre encore mieux argumentés. Elle ne savait que penser, mais Sam ne la pressait pas contrairement à Billy Black qui la harcelait à chaque déplacement extérieur pour qu'elle se fasse engrosser et qu'elle ponde toute une ribambelle de nouveaux loups. La seule chose qu'il voulait était des louveteaux à commander via le conseil des aînés. Parce que bien entendu elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur la façon de les élever n'étant pas une Quilleute.

Elle ne dit jamais rien sur le harcèlement subit à Sam, mais quelqu'un avait du le remarquer parce que Sam était rentré dans la chambre d'Amélia un soir complètement paniqué en lui demandant si elle allait bien, et depuis combien de temps Billy la harcelait comme ça. Elle n'avait rien répondu juste qu'elle n'avait pas craqué face à GenomX ce n'était pas pour le faire face à un vieux pervers extrémiste et chef-tain en fauteuil roulant. Suite à cette remarque ils avaient éclatés de rire et fait l'amour toute la nuit.

4 mois après cet incident du harcèlement, la meute plus Jesse et Amélia se promenaient à Seattle pour quelques courses alors que plusieurs camionnettes noires aux vitres teintées les encerclèrent et que des hommes de GenomX les attaquèrent. Ils essayèrent de kidnapper Amélia mais les louveteaux jumeaux Collin et Brady l'avaient très bien protégé, mais ils finirent par être blessés par une boule de feu lancée par une mutante organique et alors qu'ils récupéraient de leurs blessures Amélia les protégèrent d'une seconde salve de feu en hurlant comme un loup le ferait à la pleine lune. Tout le monde s'était tut à ce moment là et plus aucune action ne fut exécutée alors que toute l'attention était tournée vers Amélia dont les contours de sa silhouette devenaient floue avant de se stabiliser quelques secondes plus tard. Ses crocs s'étaient encore plus allongés et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges.

Des grosses griffes avaient poussées au bout de ses ongles. Elle stoppa son hurlement et tout le monde de GenomX eut un mouvement de recul devant ce développement étrange. Amélia marchait devant les louveteaux en aller/retours tout en fixant la mutante de feu et sans que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de voir quoi que se soit elle se jeta sur la mutante et lui trancha la gorge puis lui arracha le cœur. Alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers les autres membres ennemis tous le monde pouvait voir son visage aspergé de sang de l'ennemi et elle recula vers Collin et Brady qui gémissaient de douleur. Leur super guérison ne s'était pas activée et ils avaient horriblement mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et Paul qui hochèrent la tête et se mirent devant eux trois protecteurs alors que le reste de la meute les entouraient en protection également. Elle se rapprocha des jumeaux et se mit entre eux, face à GenomX, et les pris dans ses bras. Ils posèrent leur tête sur elle, l'un sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur ses cuisses en réconfort. Ils n'avaient que 12 ans merde à la fin, ils ne devaient pas combattre, surtout pas des mutants expérimentés. Elle grogna après GenomX en montrant ses énormes crocs et ils déguerpirent plus rapidement que speedy gonzales. Une fois en sécurité elle pris le bras blessé de Collin et lécha la blessure qui se referma doucement sous l'œil surpris de la meute. Elle attrapa l'épaule de Brady et lui lécha également la plaie qui se referma aussi. Ils haletèrent tous lorsque ses propre blessures, des blessures ouvertes et brûlées sur le visage et le ventre (dont le tee-shirt le recouvrant était déchiré sous la poitrine) se cicatrisèrent lentement sous le regard de tous. Elle finit par perdre ses caractéristiques lupins et s'évanouit seulement retenue par les jumeaux encore dans ses bras.

Sam la ramena à leur voiture et tous rentrèrent à la réserve ou chacun fut soigné par Sue, la mère de Leah et Seth, l'infirmière de la meute. Sue découvrit une chose intéressante au sujet d'Amélia et en informa Sam tout de suite. Celui - ci fut choqué mais heureux.

Sam _ Tu en es certaine Sue?

Sue _ Tu me prends pour une débutante Sam? Je te dis que ta compagne est enceinte d'au moins 4 mois et demi, il y a un rythme cardiaque.

Sam _ Mais comment on ne s'en est pas rendu compte?! en plus elle est sous pilule spéciale pour elle!

Sue _ Il y a des femmes qui tombent enceinte sous pilule, Sam! D'autant plus que tu es un loup et que les moyens de contraceptions ne fonctionnent pas sur vous!

Sam _ Comment ça? Je ne savais pas! Pourquoi personne ne nous l'as dit? Les autres ont des jeunes empreintes! ils doivent savoir que la contraception ne fonctionne pas Sue!

Sue _ Je ne savais pas que vous n'aviez pas été informé! Billy m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour chacun de vous!...oh mon dieu...

Sam _ Putain! Il veut absolument une armée de loup alors c'est logique qu'il ne nous prévienne pas...putain de merde! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Elle ne voulait pas ça, Sue...je ne veux pas la forcer...

Sue _ Elle ne peut pas avorter Sam! Les gênes de loup de vos deux côtés ne le permettra pas! Sans compter qu'elle a dépassé le délais légal!

Sam _ Je ne peux pas lui dire...je ne veux pas la perdre Sue...

Sue _ On peut essayer de la laisser s'en rendre compte mais tu devrais prévenir Jesse! Elle doit faire très attention à elle et ne participer à aucun combat! Absolument aucun! La grossesse chez une louve est assez délicate, beaucoup de fatigue, d'irritabilité et très émotive, un énorme appétit encore plus gros que chez vous les loups! Elle risque d'être agressive et de s'isoler plus souvent..ça ne va pas être facile Sam!

Sam _ J'en suis conscient Sue, merci de m'avoir prévenue...on verra si d'ici un mois elle s'en ait aperçue...sinon je lui dirais.

Au cours du mois suivant Amélia ne s'apperçue à aucun moment du petit être qui grandissait en elle et son corps ne changea pas d'un seul poil...elle devint juste plus agressive et émotive sans savoir pourquoi, ça la rendait folle. Au cours de se mois toute la meute aida Amélia à travailler avec sa nouvelle forme de louve et elle gérait assez bien, mais ce qui marqua la plus fut l'annonce de la grossesse de Leah, qu'on croyait stérile.

Tout le monde fut sous le choc mais heureux, même Amélia qui versa quelques larmes de bonheur d'avoir un ou une cousin(e). elle fut tellement débordante d'émotions qu'elle décida de s'isoler quelques temps au cœur de la forêt, seule et sans prévenir personne. Sam à essayé de la suivre mais Amélia le sema très facilement et dissimula parfaitement son odeur de sorte que personne ne put la retrouver avant qu'elle ne décide de rentrer à la maison. En effet ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble et de laisser la maison aux futurs parents. Elle ne réapparu qu'une semaine plus tard chez Sam et elle, où celui-ci l'accueillit avec fureur. Ils se disputèrent au sujet de sa fuite et de la peur qu'elle lui avait fait. Il l'a traita d'enfant immature, sa peur depuis la disparition de sa compagne (enceinte, pas qu'elle le sache) ressortant dans son discours moralisateur. Amélia se mit dans une colère noire en lui hurlant dessus lorsqu'elle se stoppa soudainement sans aucune raison, les yeux écarquillés et une main posée sur son ventre.

Sam la questionna mais elle le traita de connard et de traître. Elle lui dit qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa demande.

Sam _ Que ...Quoi? J'ai rien fait!

Il a eu l'air d'y croire réellement alors Amélia lui expliqua qu'elle venait de sentir des coups de pieds à l'intérieur d'elle...des coups d'un bébé...elle était enceint et ne le savait même pas. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte mais lui devait forcément le savoir à cause de sa surprotection importante depuis le mois dernier, elle qui pensait que c'était du à l'attaque de GenomX...oh comme elle avait tord. Elle se sent tellement trahi, il savait très bien qu'elle refusait d'emmener un enfant dans cette situation de danger permanent.

Amélia _ Tu dois être content maintenant que tu as transmis tes gênes! C'est Billy Black qui va être content que ton utérus sur patte ait été ensemencé! Eh bien tu as gagné Samuel Uley...c'est terminé entre nous! Il est hors de question que je garde ce bébé! Il est trop tard pour avorter mais pas pour l'adoption...

Sam _ Amélia, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Je t'en prie, on attendait seulement que tu t'en rendes comptes seule mais c'est comme si ton corps ne voulait pas coopérer!

Amélia _ Comme tu l'as dit c'est MON corps! Je fais donc ce que je veux avec! Pas besoin de ton accord ni de ton avis Samuel Uley!

Amélia claqua la porte du salon pour aller faire ses valises dans leur chambre. Elle ne prit que le minimum et les quelques objets auxquels elle tenait le plus et appela un taxi pour partir de la réserve. Au moment d'embarquer dans le véhicule la meute au complet, ayant été prévenu par Sam, plus les aînés essayèrent de la garder contre son gré à la Push. Il a fallu l'aide de son oncle et de Leah pour qu'elle puisse projeter son corps dans le taxi et que celui-ci démarre au quart de tour et s'enfuit de cette réserve de fou comme le pensait le chauffeur. Amélia est en route pour la gare de Seattle où elle va prendre un train pour le Texas et ainsi fuir la pluie et le froid. Il y a moins de chances que la meute puisse suivre mon odeur au milieux de toutes les autres dans une gare.

Du côté de la meute, les choses n'allaient pas bien, Sam était en colère contre Billy Black qui fanfaronnait à la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Amélia. Tous les loups étaient fâchés contre Leah et Jesse pour lui avoir permis de fuir, et Billy voulait que des sanctions soient appliqués, mais Sue lui rappela que Jesse ne faisait pas partit du pack et que Leah était enceinte et qu'elle vivante personne ne ferait du mal à sa fille et son petit enfant! Elle était tellement terrifiante que personne n'osa rien dire et il fut décidé de laisser du temps à Amélia pour se calmer mais que si elle n'était pas revenue d'ici 1 mois alors il faudrait la chercher. Ils espéraient tous que GenomX n'aurait pas l'idée de la traquer pour la capturer alors qu'elle était toute seule et vulnérable avec le bébé.

Depuis quelques semaines Amélia était arrivé au Texas ou grâce à ses économies elle avait put louer un petit studio au dessus d'un dîner. Le patron du dîner l' engagea même comme serveuse à temps plein dans son restaurant, la salaire n'était pas mirobolant mais lui permettait de payer son loyer et de bien se nourrir ... chose importante avec son bébé en développement, il lui permettait même de faire des heures supplémentaire (à sa demande) en tant que chef, il avait adoré les lasagnes qu'elle lui avait fait pour le remercier du travail.

Le soleil lui avait bien remonté le moral mais elle restait préoccupée par la grande décision encore à prendre...garder le bébé et l'élever ou bien accoucher sous X et le mettre à l'adoption. Son cœur était déchiré. Elle voulait vraiment des enfants c'était son rêve depuis toute petite, trouver son âme-sœur et fonder une famille avec lui, avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Vivre libre et heureuse avec toute sa famille...mais un homme en avait décidé autrement, et elle se retrouvait à être traquée et devoir fuir le pays sans jamais rester plus d'un mois au même endroit...tout ça pour prélever ses ovules et créer des super mutants...bon sang c'est un monde de folie! Ne pouvait elle pas être heureuse?

Dans tous les cas ces quelques semaines loin de Sam et de la meute lui avait fait un bien fou! Elle avait pu se retrouver et se recentrer sur sa propre personne pour une fois, cependant les louveteaux Brady et Collin lui manquaient beaucoup contrairement à Billy Black qui devait fanfaronner face à sa grossesse. Elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou malgré son état diminué...son fauteuil roulant ne l'avait pas empêché de la harceler et d'être pour le moins désagréable à chacune de leurs rencontres.

De nombreuses questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa petite tête à tel point qu'elle se retrouvait souvent avec une migraine ces derniers temps. Arrivera-t-elle à élever un enfant? Toute seule ? doit-elle retourner à la réserve et redonner une chance à Sam qu'ils puissent élever leur bébé ensemble? Ou doit-elle rester ici et continuer de bouger et fuir GenomX tout en élevant son enfant. Elle était tellement perdue et seule...son Sam lui manquait, son oncle lui manquait. Même la meute et les imprégnées lui manquaient. Elle leur en voulait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les voir malgré tout...elle s'en voulait de donner du soucis à son oncle et à Leah, surtout dans son état...similaire au sien à quelques mois près. Présentement enceinte de 6 mois et demi le bébé bougeait bien, elle sentait déjà le loup en lui mais ne savait pas s'il était un "il" ou une "elle"...elle n'avait pas été voir de médecin non plus à cause de ses gênes, ceux de Sam et GenomX.

Elle se sentait changer, ses instincts s'intensifiaient, se renforçaient...ses seins étaient gros et commençaient à se gorger de lait, son ventre était bien arrondie par ses 6 mois et demi de grossesse et elle avait tout le temps envie de faire pipi, le bébé ayant trouvé amusant de prendre sa vessie comme punching-ball. Elle se déplaçait toujours aussi bien, merci à ses gênes de louve, ses hanches avaient désormais la largeur pour faire passer le bébé à la naissance, mais de gros mots de dos la prenaient parfois et impossible de trouver quelque chose pour les soulager alors...peut-être que Sam aurait trouvé se surprend-t-elle parfois à penser. Le symptôme le plus contraignant à été les nausées. Elle en a eu d'énormes pendant près de 2 semaines qui lui ont fait perdre pas loin de 6 kilos au début de son installation. À tel point qu'elle passait ses journée et ses nuits devant les toilettes sans rien manger et avec juste une petite bouteille d'eau pour continuer à s'hydrater correctement.

Elle était entrain de travailler en salle, un jour de grande affluence et de pluie, et alors qu'une famille se chamaillait à un carré deux hommes se disputaient à une table plus loin. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi toutes les tables pleines pour aller désamorcer la situation des hommes, mais glissa sur une petite flaque laissée par un parapluie sur le sol et s'étala par terre sur le côté en se cognant la tête au passage. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour protéger son ventre avec ses bras et mains mais elle ne savait pas si son bébé allait bien car elle perdit connaissance rapidement, le coup à la tête ayant eu raison d'elle.

Alors qu'elle chutait, provoquant le silence dans la salle jusqu'ici bruyante, son patron prit le téléphone et composa le numéro des secours. Le fameux 911. ceux ci envoyèrent un ambulance qui transporta Amélia jusqu'aux urgences les plus proches, et elle fut transférée au service urgences gynécologiques et obstétriques. Après avoir été examinée et avoir été vérifiée par un médecin et plusieurs infirmière elle fut placée dans une chambre, encore inconsciente, et la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence fut contactée rapidement.

Amélia se réveilla deux jours plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là. Elle se sentait pâteuse, amorphe et très faible. Elle réussi néanmoins à soulever une de ses mains pour la poser sur son ventre rebondit, où son bébé donna plusieurs coups en réponse à son toucher.

Elle se permit un micro sourire et sursauta quand son odorat captura l'odeur de son compagnon. Elle tourna la tête avec un peu de difficulté du à la douleur de la chute et se retrouva yeux dans les yeux avec Sam. Elle fut surprise et en colère de les voir là. Les? Oui elle venait de sentir son oncle dans le couloir et celui-ci passa la porte quelques seconde plus tard. Il souri en la voyant réveillé.

Amélia _ Que faites vous ici?

Jesse _ Tu es enfin réveillée marmotte, tu nous a fais une grosse frayeur tu sais!

Sam _ Le médecin a appelé Jesse alors qu'on était ensemble et j'ai refusé de le laisser venir seul...tu es ma compagne et malgré ce que tu penses je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi...pour vous...

Jesse _ Je vais chercher le médecin et aller boire un café à la cafétéria, tu veux quelque chose Sam?

Sam _ Non merci Jesse.

Jesse embrassa le front d'Amélia en lui disant je t'aime plus un dernier regard à Sam, comme s'il lui transmettait un message muet, il sortit de la chambre...les laissant seul tous les trois.

Sam _ 'mélia...je ...vas tu garder notre bébé?

Amélia _ Ce n'est pas le moment Sam! Je t'en veux toujours!

Sam n'eut pas le temps de pousser la conversation que le docteur entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Doc _ Bonjour Mme Uley! Vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur dis donc!

Amélia _ Mlle Mulray! Est-ce que mon bébé va bien?

Doc _ eh bien Mlle Mulray, votre bébé allait très bien lors de votre arrivée, nous allons vous faire une échographie pour un dernier contrôle. Vous allez bien vous aussi, juste un léger traumatisme crânien mais vous devrez restez en observation pendant quelques jours à cause du choc que vous avez eu à la tête lors de votre chute. Nous allons vous mettre sous monitoring pendant 1 h pour continuer à vérifier votre bébé et je vous dirais après quand vous pourrez sortir. D'accord Mlle Mulray?

J'acquiesçais en accord avec ses paroles alors qu'il s'asseyait près de mon lit avec l'échographe devant lui. Il relava ma blouse pour ne laisser que mon ventre apparent et appliqua le gel lubrifiant. Il commença l'échographie en posant la sonde sur le gel et en la déplaçant à différents endroit de mon ventre pour vérifier mon bébé. Le silence plana pendant près de 20 minutes, Sam n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je lui avais dit lui en vouloir encore. Le médecin était très concentré mais finit par prendre la parole en me regardant.

Docteur _ Votre bébé va très bien Mlle Mulray, voulez vous connaître le sexe?

Amélia / Sam _ Non/Oui!

Amélia _ Non! C'est MON bébé, on est plus ensemble Sam, tu n'as plus voix au chapitre! Si tu l'as jamais eu...

Le docteur ne dit plus rien et après quelques mesures de plus il finit par stopper la sonde et me donner de essuie tout pour enlever le gel restant sur mon ventre. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué et le docteur lui permis de me poser les sangles et capteurs du monitoring autour de mon ventre.

Doc _ Et voilà je vous dis à dans 1 h Mlle Mulray. Monsieur Uley.

Amélia _ Merci docteur.

Sam _ Docteur.

Le médecin sortit puis peut-être deux minutes après, l'infirmière termina de brancher le monitoring et l'alluma. Immédiatement le son des battements d'un cœur sonorisait la chambre. Amélia se figea tandis que ses yeux devenaient rouge. Heureusement l'infirmière ne la regardait pas et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle et le couple seul dans la pièce, Sam regarda tendrement une larme unique couler sur la joue de sa compagne, choquée. D'innombrables autres suivirent le même chemin et elle masqua un sanglot avec une main alors que l'autre tenait son ventre rond, abritant son enfant. Jesse rentra sur ce moment et sourie tendrement, comprenant lui aussi le pourquoi des larmes.

Jesse _ Tu n'as jamais écouté son cœur avant n'est-ce pas?

Sam _ Je sais que tu m'en veux Amélia! Mais ne prive pas notre bébé de son père, s'il te plaît! Je t'en supplie ma louve!

Amélia _ Je...Sam...Je ne me sens pas bien...Sam...!

Amélia n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle convulsait puis perdit connaissance.

Sam / Jesse _ Amélia!

Jesse alla chercher le médecin alors que Sam mis sa compagne sur le côté en Position Latéral de Sécurité (PLS) pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa langue, et presque aussitôt le médecin et des infirmières arrivèrent en trombe et fit sortir Jesse et Sam de la chambre. Sam se stoppa à l'entrée en sentant le sang de sa compagne couler en grande quantité et se retourna pour voir le drap du lit être enlevé et une flaque de sang s'agrandir entre les jambes d'Amélia. Sam finit par être mis en dehors de la chambre et le personnel médical sortit le lit avec sa compagne en courant et parlant d'aller au bloc immédiatement.

Il fallut 2H pour que l'état d'Amélia soit stabilisé et l'hémorragie stoppée. La mère et l'enfant encore in utero étaient sauvés et hors de danger. Amélia fut ramenée dans sa chambre après 1h30 de surveillance en salle de réveil. Mise sous perfusion et monitoring elle continuait à dormir. Le médecin alla à la rencontre de Jesse et Sam pour leur donner des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Doc _ Mlle Mulray est hors de danger, tout comme son bébé!

Jesse _ Que s'est-il passé?

Sam _ Pourquoi autant de sang?

Doc _ Mlle Mulray a eu ce qu'on appelle un début de décollement placentaire, sans doute du à sa chute, ce qui a provoqué une hémorragie massive que nous avons heureusement pu stopper à temps. Elle devra cependant rester allongée jusqu'à l'accouchement!

Sam _ Et si elle se lève?

Doc _ Alors le placenta risque de se décoller entièrement, provoquant une asphyxie du bébé et une hémorragie fatale pour la mère.

Un silence glacial se faisait ressentir. Un silence de peur. Sam se promit de protéger sa compagne et leur louveteau. Jesse quant-à lui, se dit que ça allait être épuisant de garder Amélia allongé pendant encore au moins 2 mois et demi.

Sam _ Est-ce qu'on peut la ramener à la maison docteur?

Doc _ Ça dépend d'où se trouve la maison!

Jesse _ Washington.

Doc _ mmm. Oui si elle reste allongée! Par contre pas d'avion, la pression de l'altitude risquerait de former un caillaux fatal à l'un ou à l'autre, voire aux deux!

Sam _ Pas de soucis docteur, quand se réveillera-t-elle?

Doc _ D'ici quelques heures, on lui a donné un léger sédatif qu'elle puisse récupérer de sa chute et de son opération. Son corps à vraiment besoin de repos, elle a perdu énormément de poids à cause de grosses nausées d'après son patron qui a appelé le 911, son mot d'ordre jusqu'à l'accouchement sera REPOS, REPOS, REPOS! Elle devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici quelques jours si tous ses examens sont normaux!

Jesse _ Très bien merci docteur.

Sam _ Merci pour tout docteur.

Doc _ Je vous en pris messieurs...si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai d'autre patientes à voir.

Sam retournait au chevet d'Amélia alors que Jesse le prévint qu'il allait emballer son appartement et rendre les clés. Sam prit la main de sa compagne tout en caressant son ventre lorsque le bébé se mit à lui donner des coups faisant émerger Amélia malgré les sédatifs.

Amélia _ Mmmm...Sam...

Sam _ Je suis là mon amour! Doucement on t'a donné un sédatif pour que tu dormes...on dirait que ta louve n'est pas très d'accord avec ça! Comment te sens-tu?

Amélia _ Patraque...ou...mon oncle?

Sam _ il ramasse tes affaires chez toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Amélia essayait de se redresser mais n'ayant aucune force elle s'avoua bientôt vaincue. Elle commença à paniquer en sentant les coups de son bébé. Sam s'empressa de la rassurer avec des caresses tendres et amoureuses.

Amélia _ Comment va mon bébé?

Sam _ Doucement mon cœur! Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu dois rester calme et te reposer 'mélia. Le bébé va très bien, ne t'en fais pas!

Amélia ne chercha pas protester sentant ses forces manquantes, mais ferma les yeux rassurée, puis caressa son bidon rassurée tout en écoutant le rythme cardiaque de son bébé, fort et bien vivant! Elle regarda ensuite Sam dans les yeux puis décida de reprendre leur conversation précédente, ayant été interrompu par son malaise.

Amélia _ Sam, je... tu dois comprendre que je n'aime pas le mensonge et encore moins qu'on me cache des choses qui me concernent!

Sam _ Je sais 'mélia, mais tu as dit toi même que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, comment j'étais supposé t'annoncer que je t'avais mis enceinte? Je n'étais pas, aucun loup ne savait que les contraceptifs n'ont aucun effet! Billy Black nous a tous manipulé pour agrandir la meute...et ça dure depuis un bon moment...quand je pense à l'imprégnée de Seth qui n'a que 15 ans...si elle était tombée enceinte oui ça aurait été une bénédiction et ils auraient été heureux, mais sa famille l'aurait sûrement chassée de chez eux et elle n'aurait pas pu continuer ses études et Seth aurait du aller travailler en plus pour subvenir à tous leurs besoins...je ne sais vraiment pas comme me faire pardonner 'mélia...je suis vraiment désolé que ton souhait n'ait pas été respecté, mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir fait un bébé avec ma femme! Ça, jamais!

Amélia _ Je...je ne savais pas...oh si je le croise il perd ses roues cet enfoiré! Et si je m'étais faite attaqué par GenomX ou pire capturée? Je n'aurais pas cédé, Sam! Ils m'auraient torturé, et crois moi tu ne veux pas de leur torture, même toi n'y survivrait pas indemne! J'aurais mis notre bébé en danger! Et s'ils l'avaient découvert? Je n'aurais pas supporté de...

Amélia se stoppe en retenant un sanglot et un gémissement de désespoir en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Elle venait de dévoiler plus que ce qu'elle avait voulu au départ.

Sam _ Tu n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre? Je comprends Amélia! Tu as toujours voulu des enfants n'est-ce pas mon cœur...tu as dit "notre bébé"?!

Un grand sourire vint orner le visage de Sam, alors qu'Amélia lui sourie timidement, époustouflée par le sourire rayonnant de joie de son compagnon.

Amélia _ Oui, notre!

Sam _ Rentre à la maison avec nous 'mélia, avec moi s'il te plaît!? je ne survivrais pas de vous perdre encore, le bébé et toi!

Amélia _ Très bien Sam...Rentrons à la maison...je suis fatiguée...

Sam _ Dors mon amour, je reste avec toi!

Plusieurs jours sont passés durant lesquels Sam et Amélia reconstruisirent leur relation et tous deux rayonnaient de joie. L'état de santé d'Amélia s'était stabilisé et le docteur l'avait autorisée à sortir pour rentrer chez elle à condition qu'elle reste allongée. Elle fut autorisée à se lever pour aller aux toilettes et prendre un bain mais pas de douches, et rien qui ne lui demande de se mettre debout plus de 2 ou 3 minutes. Jesse avait rendu ses clés d'appartement ainsi que mit un terme son CDD au dîner. La voiture était chargée et Jesse avait signé tous les papiers de sortie de sa nièce. Il les attendait au volant de la voiture alors que Sam avait insisté pour y aller seul.

Sam _ Prête mon cœur? Comment vas tu depuis tout à l'heure?

Amélia _ Bien chéri, le bébé aussi, le docteur à dit qu'on pouvait y aller sans passer par l'accueil puisque tous les papiers sont réglés. Il faut faire vite Sam, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment! GenomX nous a retrouvé, on doit partir tout de suite!

Effectivement quelques minutes après leur départ de l'hôpital, une équipe de GenomX envahissait les locaux hospitaliers à la recherche d'Amélia tandis qu'une autre envahissait son ancien appartement au dessus du dîner. Les deux équipe revinrent bredouille faire face à la rage de leur patron. Plusieurs hommes terminèrent avec des membres cassés tandis que d'autres moururent sous les attaques de rage pure. Ils étaient si près du but, pour qu'elle leur échappe encore.

Amélia se trouvait allongée à l'arrière du break de son oncle, sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon et chacun une main sur son ventre où leur bébé s'amusait à donner des coups de pieds, leur seconde main ayant leurs doigt étroitement entrelacés, comme deux amoureux. Il avait été décidé de faire le chemin jusqu'à la Push en deux fois, et de s'arrêter dans une motel pour la nuit. Personne ne parlait, seule la musique sortant de la radio comblait le silence tendu. Amélia prit une soudaine inspiration et enleva sa main de son ventre pour la poser sur sa poitrine, inquiétant ses compagnon de route.

Sam _ Que se passe-t-il 'mélia? Un problème avec le bébé?

Jesse _ Tu veux que je m'arrête ma puce?

Amélia _ Nausées...je vais être malade, il faut que je sorte de la voiture tonton!

Jesse _ Il y a un motel la bas, on va s'arrêter pour se reposer et manger un peu.

Amélia _ Je...

Sam (la coupant) _ Non Amélia, il faut que tu te repose et ton oncle ne peut pas faire le trajet d'une traite! Écoutes nous un peu pour changer, mon cœur!

Amélia finit par abdiquer et Jesse se gara sur le parking devant l'accueil du motel. Il sortit de la voiture et alla prendre deux chambres pour la nuit. Sam ouvrit la portière et aida Amélia à sortir avant de la prendre dans ses bras en mariée. Elle pris plusieurs respiration profondes pour calmer sa nausée mais n'y arrivant pas Sam lui donna un sac en papier dans lequel elle rendit le contenu de son estomac, déjà bien maigre. Une fois calmée Sam lui tendit une bouteille d'eau dans laquelle elle pris quelques gorgée pour se rincer la bouche et cracha l'eau souillée dans le sac utilisé. Son oncle, revenu avec les clés des chambres, lui tendit sa brosse à dent avec son dentifrice et après s'être nettoyée et rincée la bouche elle se cala dans les bras de son homme et somnola sans s'en rendre compte.

Sam suivit Jesse avec sa compagne dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre et après que Jesse leur ait ouvert la porte, il le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Jesse s'en retourna vers sa propre chambre à quelques pas de la leur et Sam posa une Amélia au bord du sommeil sur leur lit puis ferma la porte à clé. Il se dirigea vers sa compagne et l'a mise à l'aise pour la nuit. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en le sentant lui rabattre la couverture sur elle et après qu'il lui ait embrassé le front elle tapota la place à ses côtés. Sam vint s'allonger à son tour sous la couette après s'être mis à l'aise et pris sa compagne dans ses bras, au chaud dans le lit.

Amélia _ Viens près de moi s'il te plaît Sam.

Sam _ Je suis là mon cœur.

Amélia _ Merci pour tout, Sam...Si mon oncle et toi n'aviez pas été là aujourd'hui...GenomX m'aurait sans doute retrouvée et emmenée...ainsi que...notre bébé.

Sam _ chut mon amour, je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal ne t'en fais pas. Je veille sur toi et notre louveteau!

Amélia _ Est-ce que la meute m'en veut beaucoup?

Sam _ Non, ils ont tous compris après que Sue et moi leur ayons tout expliqué. Tu manques énormément à Collin et Brady, ainsi qu'à Leah, d'ailleurs elle se marre bien de mon état, elle dit que je goûte à ma sauce et que le karma se venge...elle fait aussi la misère à Billy pour ses commentaires fanfaronnant et vicieux sur notre bébé et toi...

Amélia _ Les louveteaux aussi me manquent, Leah restera toujours Leah, je suis contente qu'elle ne m'en veuilles pas, elle est après tout ma...euh...tante?

Sam _ Elle s'est mise à ta place, 'mélia, et elle a été malade pendant plusieurs jours à cause de ça! Billy lui a dit que leur bébé allait également enrichir la meute et que comme elle est un métamorphe il y a de grandes chances que ses enfants le soient tous, fille et garçon, et du coup il pourra donner les filles à d'autre hommes de la réserve et faire plus de loup...

Amélia _ Il veut...vendre ou donner les enfants d'oncle Jesse et de Leah? Cet homme est écœurant! Sam?

Sam _ Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur?

Amélia _ Je ne veux pas que notre bébé soit manipulé par le conseil des aînés...s'il le faut je partirais de la réserve avec lui! D'autant plus s'il devient métamorphe comme toi ou Leah! Il est hors de question que mon bébé soit utilisé comme guerrier!

Amélia commençait à paniquer tout en s'énervant, alors Sam l'embrassa passionnément pour qu'elle se calme. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux.

Sam _ Eh mon cœur! Calmes-toi! Ce n'est pas bon pour notre petit! Et je ne permettrais pas que quiconque utilise ou fasse du mal à aucun de nos louveteaux!

Amélia _ louveteaux?

Sam _ Si tu en veux d'autres...tu sais...plus tard...enfin...

Amélia (calmée) _ J'adorerais Sam! Et pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps...peut-être jusqu'à ce que celui-ci marche tout seul?!

Sam _ Oui...ça me parait bien mon amour! Allez, dors un peu, tu en as besoin mon amour! Je t'aime Amélia!

Amélia _ Je t'aime aussi Sam!

Ils se réinstallèrent confortablement, Amélia la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon, et le sommeil les gagna aussitôt.

Ils avaient repris la route au petit matin, ne voulant pas s'attarder trop près du Texas, et Sam voulait à tout prix mettre sa compagne et leur louveteau en sécurité parmi le peloton. Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs heures de route durant lesquelles Amélia avait dormit profondément.

Une fois arrivés à la Push, Jesse gara la voiture devant la maison de Sam et Amélia, où toute la meute les attendait. Les retrouvailles avaient été plus que tendues jusqu'à ce que Collin et Brady viennent gémirent en frottant leur tête contre Amélia.

Amélia _ Oui les garçons, je suis de retour pour de bon, à moins qu'un gros con s'en prenne à mon bébé!

Elle regardait furieusement Billy Black qui s'était approché discrètement du groupe, et celui-ci n'osa rien dire. Tout le monde se tût en le remarquant et après plusieurs minutes sans bruit, Amélia craqua et rompit le silence.

Amélia _ Bon tu veux quoi le schnok?

Billy _ Un peu de respect jeune fille, je suis un membre important des aînés, j'ordonne et tu exécutes!

Amélia _ Et mon cul c'est du poulet? Il y a plus de chance que je t'ouvre la gorge avec mes crocs et que j'arrache ton cœur avec mes griffes que d'obéir à tes ordre et te laisse prendre mon bébé pour un jouet!

Billy _ Alors tu seras bannie une fois l'enfant né!

Il y eu un halètement collectif de toute la meute devant la sanction. Amélia se transforma sans prévenir et tout aussi rapidement égorgea Billy Black puis lui arracha le cœur encore battant avant de lui enfoncer dans la gorge et retourna dans les bras de Sam avant même qui quiconque n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste ou mouvement. Tout le monde resta à regarder Billy Black agoniser et s'étouffer avec son propre cœur encore battant alors qu'Amélia était recouverte de sang, ses griffes dégoulinantes et ses yeux rouges brillant scintillant de colère pure.

Seul le bruit du chant des oiseaux et le ploc ploc ploc des gouttes de sang tombant par terre cassaient le silence choqué de la meute. Sam lui embrassa la tête puis s'en retourna chez eux où il lui fit couler un bon bain avec quelques huiles parfumées pour la détendre, et tamisa la pièce pour qu'elle soit zen, ordre du médecin!

La meute pardonna à Amélia son meurtre et la réserve repris le court de sa vie, entrecoupée des disputes, sangsues et autre joyeusetés. Amélia réussie à tenir jusqu'à l'accouchement qu'elle fit chez elle avec l'aide de Sue et Leah qui elle même n'était pas loin d'accoucher aussi. Sam avait soutenu sa compagne dans tout le processus et au bout de longues heures la meute avait finit par accueillir un magnifique petit garçon qui avait déjà des yeux de loup comme sa mère, et le physique de son père. Il avait été nommé Brandon en hommage au père d'Amélia. Jesse et Leah avait, quant à eux, accueilli leur petite fille nommé Samaïa quelques semaines plus tard. À la surprise de tous, Samaïa avait eu la même mutation que sa tata Amélia mais physiquement elle avait hérité de ses deux parents, au grand damne de Jesse car elle faisait déjà craquer les garçons.

Ni Brandon ni Samaïa n'eurent la capacité de métamorphe de leur parent loup, et toute la meute rigola bien en pensant à Billy Black qui devait se retourner dans sa tombe devant cette nouvelle; mais aucun des enfants actuels ou même futurs n'eurent jamais à souffrir de discrimination de quiconque...ils se trouvèrent même l'un dans l'autre et chaque membre de la meute fut choqué en apprenant le lien d'empreinte liant Brandon et Samaïa. Amélia en fut complètement déboussolée tout comme Sam et mis du temps à l'accepter au contraire de Jesse et Leah qui accueillirent le couple à bras ouvert... il faut dire qu'accepter le fait que son fils était la compagnon de vie de la fille de son oncle, même si pas de sang, fut long et fastidieux à accepter pour Amélia, mais une fois fait tous furent très heureux. GénomX n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches pour la capture d'Amélia, et à tour de rôles les loups de la meute de la Push accompagnaient celle-ci un peu partout dans les USA pour semer de fausses pistes et ainsi protéger sa famille...sa meute.

La vie continua avec des hauts et des bas et surtout haut en couleur quand Amélia découvrit que Sam l'avait de nouveau mise enceinte...De jumeaux.

Fin.

* * *

Alors, Verdict?

Merci d'avoir lu :D

xoxo Shalimare.


End file.
